


Kyber Crystal Spirits

by BunnyGoesHop (xXInsaneWolfXx)



Series: Crossover Prompts [1]
Category: Bleach, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsaneWolfXx/pseuds/BunnyGoesHop
Summary: What if kyber crystals had something akin the zanpakuto spirits in them?
Series: Crossover Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202030
Kudos: 1





	Kyber Crystal Spirits

I had an interesting dream last night:

What if force users who have kyber and meet certain requirements have a zanpakuto spirit and release form?

Things I have decided for this prompt are:

  * A siths kyber spirit and form go dormant and won't work for them
  * If the force user dies while using their released form it will stay in that form
  * This is a closely guarded secret to the point where the jedi have people that will go retrieve the released kyber to keep it secret



That's all I've got so go wild


End file.
